


The Opera

by kyliemou



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah takes Hayley to the Opera, but what Hayley doesn’t realize is they’re not just there for the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opera

Hayley had never been to the opera before. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Elijah asked her to go there on a date. As much as she enjoyed getting dressed up and having an excuse to leave the plantation, she was afraid that she wouldn’t enjoy the opera, afraid that perhaps their interests were too vastly different for their relationship to work. 

She was after all only twenty compared to Elijah’s thousands of years of age. He was wise, sophisticated, and level-headed, everything she wasn’t. She relied on her gut instincts, her street smarts, and have been often known to not think things through. He sipped his tea poured from a teapot while she microwaved her tea. He had seen so much and she had barely even seen the world outside of Mystic Falls and New Orleans. Would Elijah finally realize that they had nothing in common after tonight? Would he not want to pursue her anymore?

“Elijah, I’m afraid I won’t understand anything they’ll be singing,” Hayley said fearfully as she took her seat in the private seat box reserved only for the Mikaelson family.

Elijah sat down next to her and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He smiled softly at her. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll love it,” he responded just as the theatre fell dark. He handed her a pair of opera glasses and Hayley hesitatingly took them.

As the audience was bathed in black and the curtains lifted, the orchestra started their melody as the Maestro waved his baton. The prima donna elegantly stepped out onto the stage, her romantic period pale salmon gown flowing around her frame, as she began to sing her part. 

Hayley felt the aria hit her very soul. The libretto in combination with the instruments playing in the score—it was unlike anything she had ever heard before. She couldn’t understand the words, but she could feel exactly what the leading lady was expressing. 

When the primo uno came out, she clutched the banister of the balcony. It was simple—they were singing about their love for each other. “Elijah,” she murmured breathlessly, never taking her eyes off the stage. “This is beautiful.”

Elijah was mesmerized, not by the opera, but by Hayley. He watched as she drank in the play. Her hazel eyes glistened while her pouty lips were parted. Her sparkling midnight blue dress hugged all her curves while the low cut front showed off her ample bosoms. The very revealing slit along the side of the dress showed off her gorgeous long, lean tanned legs. Elijah never felt more turned on than he did right there. He needed— Yes, he had waited long enough. The opera would soon come to an end.

He stood up in front of Hayley and went on his knees.

“Elijah?” Hayley said quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied with a smirk.

Hayley blinked at him in confusion. “You’re missing the stor— _Oh!_ ”

Elijah placed his hands on Hayley’s ankles and slowly, inch by inch, slid them up her smooth legs. Hayley gulped as his hot hands made their way higher and higher up. She could feel her body temperate rise and suddenly her dress felt very tight.

He parted the lower part of the dress to the side, hissing softly as his eyes feasted on her black lacy thong. How did he not know she had that underneath her dress all night long? With his hands on her thigh, he pulled her slightly forward so she was reclining.

Brushing his fingers across the lace, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Hayley shivered. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and he had barely even touched her. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the fabric. 

“Elijah, please,” she softly begged. She ached for him.

He slowly slid the fabric down her legs and held it to his face. He took in her wet scent, and it was exquisitely sweet. He folded the thong neatly into his pocket, and positioned his body in between her legs. Hayley couldn’t believe they were doing this here in public out of all places.

With a soft growl, he placed his mouth on her womanhood. Hayley bit her lips to stop herself from letting out a long groan. Elijah’s tongue licked the full length of her. She could barely think. His hot tongue was doing things to her that she could never imagined. It dipped into her slit a few times before his mouth enclosed around her clit. 

Hayley knew how luscious Elijah’s hair was. It was soft, full, thick, and dark. No matter what Elijah was doing, whether he just came out of the pool or was caught in an explosion, his hair was always in immaculate condition. But right now, she could barely think as Elijah flicked his tongue over her clit. A long moan came out of her as her body arched up. She almost fell off the chair, but Elijah’s hands held her down.

She buried her fingers into his hair, tugging on it for some sort of support from the pleasures Elijah was creating. His hands grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed as soon as she pulled on his hair. Hayley’s chest heaved up and down as she frantically looked around, hoping no one would see them.

“Oh god, Elijah, please,” she whispered, licking her lips. “More, more...”

He licked, sucked, and flicked. Curling his tongue, he tried to gather her wetness, hungry for more. He buried his face deeper into her folds, her soft curls brushed up against his nose. Hearing her beg for more, feeling her grip his hair, turned him on further. He had never felt so hard in his entire life. With one hand, he readjusted himself and then pulled down one of her dress sleeves. Damn, her bra matched her thong. He cupped her breast and began to softly knead it.

As the prima uno and prima donna began their fioritura, Hayley was lost in the throes of passion. She let out a loud gasp when his thumb and index finger pinched her nipple. 

Elijah pulled away slightly, his lips shining from her juices. “Shhhh,” he said with a smirk before continuing his _feeding_.

Hayley could only imagine what she looked like to outsiders. Her dress was hiked up and falling off her shoulders. Elijah using his broad shoulders to keep her legs spread open. Her hands in his dark hair, holding his head in between her legs. His hand on her breast.

With his other hand, he gently pressed a finger into her opening. Hayley’s hand flew to her mouth, trying her best to suppress her urges to moan loudly. His thick finger entered her slowly. It almost burned, in a very good way. Then a second finger joined in. Elijah’s mouth focused on her clit, while his fingers began to thrust in and out of her body.

Hayley reached for his hand on her breast and sucked in his index finger. She could feel Elijah tense in between her legs and suddenly his fingers found her g-spot. Instead of moaning, she bit down on his finger, hard but not enough to break skin. He found the bundle of nerves and pushed.

She was so close. _So close._ “Elijah, I can’t. I’m going to—Oh god!”

Suddenly, Elijah pulled her further forward till she was almost off the chair. He threw her legs over his shoulders. His firm hands held her legs farther apart as his talented mouth continued to eat her out. His mouth tightened around her clit and sucked on it hard as his fingers then pushed in and out of her faster. He was determined to make her cum, _hard_.

Hayley’s head fell backwards as her body trembled. She couldn’t handle it. It was too much. The vibration of the music. His mouth. His tongue. His hand. His fingers.

His fingers were like magic. They found her g-spot again and again. She held him down by his hair, her legs closing in around his head. Even his shoulders could barely contain the closing of her legs. She never wanted him to leave.

As the orchestra and lead singers’ melody rose to a crescendo, Elijah tore himself from her vagina and said in a deep voice, “Come, Hayley. Come for me. Come on my fingers.” Hearing those words, those dirty words from Elijah’s lips, was enough.

Thrust. Thrust. _Thrust._

And just like that, on his command, she came as the lead singers hit their final highest note. As she fell apart, Elijah quickly flicked his tongue repeatedly over her clit, prolonging her orgasm. Hayley rode his face, gently rocking her vagina against his mouth, her fingers clenched tightly around his hair. With her head thrown back, she didn’t even try to cover up her screams. She panted and moaned, low and guttural.

As she finally came to, she had to push back Elijah’s head when each swipe of his tongue caused her body to tremble with the aftershocks of her orgasm. His hand eased her legs off his shoulder and back onto the ground. They felt like jelly.

Elijah could feel the darkness inside him calling. His eyes darkened when he took in the sight of Hayley. Her face was flushed, her lips were parted, her hair tousled, and her dress was barely staying on her body.

It took a moment for Hayley to see clearly, to recover from the stars she saw. But when she finally saw Elijah, she had no words. Seeing Elijah on his knees, with his hands gently massaging her thighs, she noticed his lips and chin area were glistening. She shuddered at the thought of where he was just at seconds ago. His hair was spiky and in disarray, going in different direction, from her fingers. It was definitely an unusual sight. 

She then gasped when she noticed Elijah had turned vamp on her. His eyes were black and his fangs threatening to extend past his full lips. The faint red veins that formed around his eyes. Elijah Mikaelson never looked sexier. 

She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slipping her tongue past his lips, she could taste herself. Elijah sucked in her bottom lip, careful not to hurt her with his fangs. But Hayley pressed her lip against his fangs, drawing blood. She smiled into the kiss as he growled deeply, his chest vibrating. His arms came around her tight, pressing her against his chest. Their tongues furiously danced together, mixing her juices with her blood. It was an exotic drink that Elijah knew he was addicted to.

He pulled away just enough to get a good look at Hayley but his arms never left her. His lips were smeared with her blood. He licked the blood away, savouring the taste of Hayley. Slowly, the blackness in his eyes returned back to his dark brown eyes. His fangs receded back into his gums. 

He had known about Hayley’s hesitation about the opera, and knew just what to do to put her mind at ease. “Did you enjoy your first opera?” he asked.

Embarrassed, Hayley buried her face into Elijah’s neck and let out a soft “Yes” followed by a gentle bite to his neck. Elijah softly laughed and helped her fix her dress before the lights came back on as the audience around them applauded the opera company for their wonderful performance. With one swoop of his hands over his head, his hair fell back to its usual kempt state. He never gave her back her thong and kept it in his pocket for the rest of the night.

No one was the wiser on what had gone on in the private Mikaelson opera box. 

**The End**.


End file.
